Animal Farm
Animal Farm is a dystopian allegorical novella by George Orwell. Published in England on 17 August 1945, the book reflects events leading up to and during the Stalin era before World War II. Orwell, a democratic socialist"Why I Write" (1936) (The Collected Essays, Journalism and Letters of George Orwell Volume 1 – An Age Like This 1945-1950 p.23 (Penguin)) and a member of the Independent Labour Party for many years, was a critic of Joseph Stalin and was suspicious of Moscow-directed Stalinism after his experiences with the NKVD during the Spanish Civil War. In a letter to Yvonne Davet, Orwell described Animal Farm as his novel "contre Stalin". The original title was Animal Farm: A Fairy Story, but the subtitle was dropped by the US publishers for its 1946 publication and subsequently all but one of the translations during Orwell's lifetime omitted the addition. Other variations in the title include: A Satire and A Contemporary Satire. Orwell suggested for the French translation the title Union des républiques socialistes animales, recalling the French name of the Soviet Union, Union des républiques socialistes soviétiques, and which abbreviates URSA, which means "bear", a symbol of Russia, in Latin. Time magazine chose the book as one of the 100 best English-language novels (1923 to 2005);Grossman 2005 it also places at number 31 on the Modern Library List of Best 20th-Century Novels. It won a Retrospective Hugo Award in 1996 and is also included in the Great Books of the Western World. The novel addresses not only the corruption of the revolution by its leaders but also how wickedness, indifference, ignorance, greed and myopia destroy any possibility of a Utopia. While this novel portrays corrupt leadership as the flaw in revolution (and not the act of revolution itself), it also shows how potential ignorance and indifference to problems within a revolution could allow horrors to happen if smooth transition to a people's government isn't satisfied. Plot summary Old Major, the old boar on the Manor Farm, calls the animals on the farm for a meeting, where he compares the humans to parasites and teaches the animals a revolutionary song, "Beasts of England". When Major dies three days later, two young pigs, Snowball and Napoleon, assume command and turn his dream into a philosophy. The animals revolt and drive the drunken and irresponsible Mr. Jones from the farm, renaming it "Animal Farm". The Seven Commandments of Animalism are written on the wall of a barn. The most important is the seventh, "All animals are equal." All the animals work, but the workhorse, Boxer, does more than others and adopts the maxim — "I will work harder." Snowball attempts to teach the animals reading and writing; food is plentiful; and the farm runs smoothly. The pigs elevate themselves to positions of leadership and set aside special food items ostensibly for their personal health. Napoleon takes the pups from the farm dogs and trains them privately. When Mr. Jones tries retaking the farm, the animals defeat him at what they call the "Battle of the Cowshed." Napoleon and Snowball struggle for leadership. When Snowball announces his idea for a windmill, Napoleon opposes it. Snowball makes a speech in favour of the windmill, whereupon Napoleon has his dogs chase Snowball away. In Snowball's absence, Napoleon declares himself leader and makes changes. Meetings will no longer be held and instead a committee of pigs will run the farm. Using a young pig named Squealer as a mouthpiece, Napoleon announces that Snowball stole the idea for the windmill from him. The animals work harder with the promise of easier lives with the windmill. After a violent storm, the animals find the windmill annihilated. Napoleon and Squealer convince the animals that Snowball destroyed the windmill, although the scorn of the neighbouring farmers suggests the windmill's walls were too thin. Once Snowball becomes a scapegoat, Napoleon begins purging the farm, killing animals he accuses of consorting with Snowball. Meanwhile, Boxer takes up a second maxim: "Napoleon is always right." Napoleon abuses his powers, making life harder for the animals; the pigs impose more control while reserving privileges for themselves. The pigs rewrite history, villainizing Snowball and glorifying Napoleon. Squealer justifies every statement Napoleon makes, even the pigs' alteration of the Seven Commandments of Animalism. "No animal shall sleep in beds" is changed to "No animal shall sleep in beds with sheets" when the pigs are discovered to have been sleeping in the old farmhouse. "No animal shall drink alcohol" is changed to "No animal shall drink alcohol to excess" when the pigs discover the farmer's whisky. "Beasts of England" is banned as inappropriate, as according to Napoleon the dream of Animal Farm has been realized. It is replaced by an anthem glorifying Napoleon, who appears to be adopting the lifestyle of a man. The animals, though cold, starving, and overworked, remain convinced through psychological conditioning that they are better off than they were when ruled by Mr. Jones. Squealer abuses the animals' poor memories and invents numbers to show their improvement. Mr. Frederick, one of the neighbouring farmers, swindles Napoleon by buying old wood with forged money, and then attacks the farm, using blasting powder to blow up the restored windmill. Though the animals win the battle, they do so at great cost, as many, including Boxer, are wounded. Boxer continues working harder and harder, until he collapses while working on the windmill. Napoleon sends for a van to take Boxer to the veterinarian, explaining that better care can be given there. Benjamin the donkey, who "could read as well as any pig",Orwell, George (1946). Animal Farm. London: Penguin Group. p. 21. notices that the van belongs to "Alfred Simmonds, Horse Slaughterer and Glue Boiler", and attempts to mount a rescue; but the animals' attempts are futile. Squealer reports that the van was purchased by the hospital and the writing from the previous owner had not been repainted. He recounts a tale of Boxer's death in the hands of the best medical care. Shortly after Boxer's death, it is revealed that the pigs have purchased more whisky. Years pass, and the pigs learn to walk upright, carry whips, and wear clothes. The Seven Commandments are reduced to a single phrase: "All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others." Napoleon holds a dinner party for the pigs and the humans of the area, who congratulate Napoleon on having the hardest-working animals in the country on the least feed. Napoleon announces an alliance with the humans, against the labouring classes of both "worlds". He abolishes practices and traditions related to the Revolution, and reverts the name of the farm to "Manor Farm". The animals, overhearing the conversation, notice that the faces of the pigs have begun changing. During a poker match, an argument breaks out between Napoleon and Mr. Pilkington when they both play the Ace of Spades, and the animals realize that the faces of the pigs look like the faces of humans and no one can tell the difference between them. Animalism Animalism is an allegorical mirror of the Soviet Union, particularly between the 1910s and the 1940s, as well as the evolution of the view of the Russian revolutionaries and government of how to practice it. It is invented by the highly respected pig Old Major. The pigs Snowball, Napoleon, and Squealer adapt Old Major's ideas into an actual philosophy, which they formally name Animalism. Soon after, Napoleon and Squealer indulge in the vices of humans (drinking alcohol, sleeping in beds, trading). Squealer is employed to alter the Seven Commandments to account for his humanization, which represents the Soviet government's tweaking of communist theory to make it more a reformation of capitalism than a replacement. The Seven Commandments are laws that were supposed to keep order and ensure elementary Animalism within Animal Farm. The Seven Commandments were designed to unite the animals together against the humans and prevent animals from following the humans' evil habits. Since not all of the animals can remember them, they are boiled down into one basic statement: "Four legs good, two legs bad!" (with wings counting as legs for this purpose, Snowball arguing that wings count as legs as they are objects of propulsion rather than manipulation), which the sheep constantly repeat, distracting the crowd from the lies of the pigs. The original commandments were: # Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy. # Whatever goes upon four legs, or has wings, is a friend. # No animal shall wear clothes. # No animal shall sleep in a bed. # No animal shall drink alcohol. # No animal shall kill any other animal. # All animals are equal. Later, Napoleon and his pigs are corrupted by the absolute power they hold over the farm. To maintain their popularity with the other animals, Squealer secretly paints additions to some commandments to benefit the pigs while keeping them free of accusations of breaking the laws (such as "No animal shall drink alcohol" having "to excess" appended to it and "No animal shall sleep in a bed" with "with sheets" added to it). Eventually the laws are replaced with "All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others", and "Four legs good, two legs better!" as the pigs become more human. Characters Pigs ;Old Major :An aged prize Middle White boar is the inspiration that fuels the Rebellion in the book. He is an allegory of Karl Marx and Lenin, the founders of Communism, in that he draws up the principles of the revolution. His skull being put on revered public display also resembles Lenin, whose embalmed body was put on display.John Rodden, "Introduction", in: John Rodden (ed.), Understanding Animal Farm, Westport/London (1999), p. 5f. ;Napoleon :"A large, rather fierce-looking Berkshire boar, the only Berkshire on the farm, not much of a talker, but with a reputation for getting his own way",Orwell, 1979, chapter II, p. 15. An allegory of Joseph Stalin, Napoleon is the main villain of Animal Farm. He begins to gradually build up his power, using puppies he took from their parents, the dogs Jessie and Bluebell, and which he raises to be vicious dogs, as his secret police. After driving Snowball off the farm, Napoleon usurps full power, using false propaganda from Squealer and threats and intimidation from the dogs to keep the other animals in line. Among other things, he gradually changes the Commandments for his benefit. By the end of the book, Napoleon and his fellow pigs have learned to walk upright and started to behave similarly to the humans against whom they originally revolted. :In the first French version of Animal Farm, Napoleon is called , the French form of Caesar,Davison 2000 although another translation has him as . ;Snowball :Napoleon's rival and original head of the farm after Jones' overthrow. He is mainly based on Trotsky, but also combines elements from Lenin.According to Christopher Hitchens, "the persons of Lenin and Trotsky are combined into one Snowball, or, it might even be ... to say, there is no Lenin at all." (Christopher Hitchens, Why Orwell Matters, Basic Books (2002), p. 186f. He wins over most animals and gains their trust by leading a very successful first harvest, but is driven out of the farm by Napoleon. Snowball genuinely works for the good of the farm and the animals and devises plans to help the animals achieve their vision of an egalitarian utopia, but Napoleon and his dogs chase him from the farm, and Napoleon spreads rumours to make him seem evil and corrupt and that he had secretly sabotaged the animals' efforts to improve the farm. ; Squealer : A small white fat porker who serves as Napoleon's right hand pig and minister of propaganda, holding a position similar to that of Molotov. Squealer manipulates the language to excuse, justify, and extol all of Napoleon's actions. Squealer limits debate by complicating it and he confuses and disorients, making claims that the pigs need the extra luxury they are taking in order to function properly, for example. However, when questions persist, he usually uses the threat of the return of Mr Jones, the former owner of the farm, to justify the pigs' privileges. Squealer uses statistics to convince the animals that life is getting better and better. Most of the animals have only dim memories of life before the revolution; therefore, they are convinced. In the end, he is the first pig to walk on his hind legs. ; Minimus : A poetic pig who writes the second and third national anthems of Animal Farm after the singing of "Beasts of England" is banned. ; The Piglets : Hinted to be the children of Napoleon (albeit not truly noted in the novel) and are the first generation of animals actually subjugated to his idea of animal inequality. ; The young pigs : Four pigs who complain about Napoleon's takeover of the farm but are quickly silenced and later executed. ; Pinkeye : A minor pig who is mentioned only once; he is the pig that tastes Napoleon's food to make sure it is not poisoned, in response to rumours about an assassination attempt on Napoleon. Humans ; Mr. Jones : The former owner of the farm, Jones is a very heavy drinker and the animals revolt against him after he drinks so much that he does not feed or take care of them. The attempt by Jones and his farmhands to recapture the farm is foiled in the Battle of the Cowshed. ; Frederick : The tough owner of Pinchfield, a well-kept neighbouring farm. He buys wood from the animals for forged money and later attacks them, destroying the windmill but being finally beaten in the resulting Battle of the Windmill. There are stories of him mistreating his own animals, such as throwing dogs into a furnace. Pinchfield is noted as being smaller than Pilkington's Foxwood farm but more efficiently run, and Frederick briefly enters into an "alliance" with Napoleon by offering to buy wood from him but then betrays the deal and mounts a bloody invasion of Animal Farm. He could be compared to Adolf Hitler because his actions would be compared to the invasion of the Soviet Union and the Holocaust. ; Mr. Pilkington : The easy-going but crafty owner of Foxwood, a neighbouring farm overgrown with weeds, as described in the book. At the end of the game, both Napoleon and Pilkington draw the Ace of Spades and then begin fighting loudly. Foxwood is described as being much larger than Pinchfield, but not as efficiently run. ; Mr. Whymper : A man hired by Napoleon for the public relations of Animal Farm to human society. Whymper is used as a go-between to trade with human society for things the animals can't produce on their own: at first this is a legitimate need because the animals can't manufacture their own windmill components, but eventually Whymper is used to procure luxuries like alcohol for the pigs. Equines ; Boxer : Boxer is a loyal, kind, dedicated, and respectable horse. He is physically the strongest animal on the farm, but impressionable (a major theme in the book), which leaves him stating "I will work harder" and "Napoleon is always right" despite the corruption. Boxer represents the working class, the proletariat. ; Clover : Clover, a mare, is Boxer's companion, constantly caring for him; she also acts as a matriarch of sorts for the other horses and the other animals in general (such as the ducklings she shelters with her forelegs and hooves during Old Major's speech). ; Mollie : Mollie is a self-centred, self-indulgent and vain young white mare whose sole enjoyments are wearing ribbons in her mane, eating sugar cubes, and being pampered and groomed by humans. She quickly leaves for another farm and is only once mentioned again, in a manner similar to those who left Russia after the fall of the Tsar. ; Benjamin : Benjamin, a donkey, is one of the longest-lived animals. He has the worst temper, but is also one of the wisest animals on the farm, and is one of the few who can actually read. He is able to "read as well as any pig." Benjamin is a very dedicated friend to Boxer, and does nothing to warn the other animals of the pigs' corruption, which he secretly realizes is steadily unfolding. When asked if he was happier after the revolution than before it, Benjamin remarks, "Donkeys live a long time. None of you has ever seen a dead donkey." He is skeptical and pessimistic, his most-often-made statement being "Life will go on as it has always gone on — that is, badly." Other animals ; Muriel : A wise old goat who is friends with all of the animals on the farm. She, like Benjamin and Snowball, is one of the few animals on the farm who can read (with some difficulty as she has to spell the words out first) and helps Clover discover that the Seven Commandments have been continually changed. ; The Puppies : Offspring of Jessie and Bluebell, taken away from them by Napoleon at birth and reared by Napoleon to be his security force. These dogs are trained to be vicious, going so far as to rip many of the animals to shreds including the four young pigs, a sheep and various hens. They attempt to do the same to Boxer, who halts one of the puppies under his hoof. The puppy begs for mercy and through Napoleon's orders, Boxer sets the puppy free. ; Moses the Raven : An old crow who occasionally visits the farm, regaling its denizens with tales of a wondrous place beyond the clouds called Sugarcandy Mountain, where he avers that all animals go when they die—but only if they work hard. He is interpreted as symbolising the Russian Orthodox Church, with Sugarcandy Mountain an allusion to Heaven for the animals. He spends his time turning the animals' minds to thoughts of Sugarcandy Mountain (rather than their work) and yet does no work himself. He feels unequal in comparison to the other animals, so he leaves after the rebellion, for all animals were supposed to be equal. However, much later in the novel he returns to the farm and continues to proclaim the existence of Sugarcandy Mountain. The other animals are confused by the pigs' attitude towards Moses; they denounce his claims as nonsense, but allow him to remain on the farm. The pigs do this to keep any doubting animals in line with the hope of a happy afterlife, keeping their minds on Sugarcandy Mountain and not on possible uprisings. In the end, Moses is one of the few animals to remember The Rebellion, along with Clover, Benjamin, and the pigs. ; The Sheep : They show limited understanding of the situations but nonetheless blindly support Napoleon's ideals. They are regularly shown repeating the phrase "four legs good, two legs bad". At the end of the novel, one of the Seven Commandments is changed after the pigs learn to walk on two legs and their shout changes to "four legs good, two legs better". They can be relied on by the pigs to shout down any dissent from the others. ; The Hens : The hens are among the first to rebel against Napoleon: in response to their being forced to give more eggs, they destroy their eggs instead of handing them to the higher powers (the pigs), who want to sell them to humans. Napoleon then uses fear and starves them until the pigs get what they want. They represent the some peasants and the more wealthy Kulaks who destroyed their stock rather than handing them over during Stalin's Collectivisation policy. ; The Cows : Their milk is stolen by the pigs, who learn to milk them, and is stirred into the pigs' mash every day while the other animals are not given any such luxuries. ; The Cat : Never seen to carry out any work, the cat is absent for long periods, and is forgiven because her excuses are so convincing and she "purred so affectionately that is was impossible not to believe in her good intentions".p.47 of book She has no interest in the politics of the farm, and the only time she is recorded as having participated in an election she was found to have actually "voted on both sides". Origin George Orwell wrote the manuscript in 1943 and 1944 following his experiences during the Spanish Civil War, which he described in his 1938 Homage to Catalonia. In the preface of a 1947 Ukrainian edition of Animal Farm, he explained how escaping the communist purges in Spain taught him "how easily totalitarian propaganda can control the opinion of enlightened people in democratic countries." This motivated Orwell to expose and strongly condemn what he saw as the Stalinist corruption of the original socialist ideals.Orwell 1947 In that preface, Orwell also described what gave him the idea of setting the book on a farm: Orwell encountered great difficulty getting the manuscript published, as it was feared that the book might upset the alliance between the US, UK and the Soviet Union. Four publishers refused; one had initially accepted the work but declined after consulting with the Ministry of Information.Dag 2004[[#GOIT|Orwell 1976 page 25 La libertà di stampa]] Eventually Secker and Warburg published the first edition in 1945. Significance .]] In the Eastern Bloc both Animal Farm and later, also Nineteen Eighty-Four were on the list of forbidden books up until die Wende in 1989, and were only available via clandestine Samizdat networks. The novel's Battle of the Windmill is referred to by Sant Singh Bal as one "of the important episodes which constitute the essence of the plot of the novel."Sant Singh Bal, George Orwell (1981), 124. Harold Bloom writes that the "Battle of the Windmill rings a special bell: the repulse of the Duke of Brunswick in 1792, following the Prussian bombardment that made the windmill of Valmy famous."Harold Bloom, George Orwell (2007), 148. By contrast, Peter Edgerly Firchow and Peter Hobley Davison consider that in real life, with events in Animal Farm mirroring those in the Soviet Union, this fictional battle represents the Great Patriotic War (World War II),Peter Edgerly Firchow, Modern Utopian Fictions from H.G. Wells to Iris Murdoch (2008), 102. especially the Battle of Stalingrad and the Battle of Moscow.Peter Hobley Davison, George Orwell (1996), 161. Prestwick House's Activity Pack for Animal Farm also identifies the Battle of the Windmill as an allegory for World War II, while noting that the "catalyst for the Battle of the Windmill, though, is less clear."George Orwell, Animal Farm — Activity Pack (Prestwick House, Inc., 2004), T-3, T-23, S-23. During the battle, Fredrick drills a hole and places explosives inside, and it is followed by "All the animals, except Napoleon" took cover; Orwell had the publisher alter this from "All the animals, including Napoleon" in recognition of Joseph Stalin's decision to remain in Moscow during the German advance.Joseph Conrad and Paul Kirschner, Under Western Eyes (1996), 286. The Battle of the Cowshed represents the allied invasion of the Soviet Russia in 1918, and the defeat of the White Russians in the Russian Civil War. Efforts to find a publisher During World War II, it became apparent to Orwell that anti-Soviet literature was not something which most major publishing houses would touch — including his regular publisher Gollancz. He also submitted the manuscript to Faber and Faber, where the poet T. S. Eliot (who was a director of the firm) also rejected it; Eliot wrote back to Orwell praising its "good writing" and "fundamental integrity" but declaring that they would only accept it for publication if they had some sympathy for the viewpoint "which I take to be generally Trotskyite". Eliot said he found the view "not convincing", and contended that the pigs were made out to be the best to run the farm; he posited that someone might argue "what was needed .. was not more communism but more public-spirited pigs".Richard Brooks, "TS Eliot’s snort of rejection for Animal Farm", Sunday Times, 29 March 2009. One publisher he sought during the war, who had initially accepted Animal Farm, subsequently rejected his book after an official at the British Ministry of Information warned him off — although the civil servant who it is assumed gave the order was later found to be a Soviet spy.Taylor page 337 Writing to Leonard Moore, a partner in the literary agency of Christy & Moore, publisher "Jonathan Cape explained that the decision had been taken on the advice of a senior official in the Ministry of Information. Such flagrant anti-Soviet bias was unacceptable: and the choice of pigs as the dominant class was thought to be especially offensive. The 'important official' was, or so it may reasonably be assumed, a man named Peter Smollett, later unmasked as a Soviet agent." The publisher then wrote to Orwell, saying: "The Freedom of the Press" Orwell originally wrote a preface which complains about British self-censorship and how the British people were suppressing criticism of the USSR, their World War II ally. "The sinister fact about literary censorship in England is that it is largely voluntary. ... Things are kept right out of the British press, not because the Government intervenes but because of a general tacit agreement that 'it wouldn't do' to mention that particular fact." Although the first edition allowed space for the preface, it was not included, and as of June 2009 has not been published with most editions of the book.Bailey83221 (Bailey83221 includes a preface and two cites: 1995-08-26 The Guardian page 28; 1995-08-26 New Statesman & Society 8 (366): 11. ISSN: 0954-2361) Secker and Warburg published the first edition of Animal Farm in 1945 without any introduction. However, the publisher had provided space for a preface in the author's proof composited from the manuscript. For reasons unknown, no preface was supplied and all the page numbers needed to be redone at the last minute.Orwell page 15. introduction by Bernard CrickGeorge Orwell: The Freedom of the Press – Orwell's Proposed Preface to 'Animal Farm’. 1945 Years later, in 1972, Ian Angus found the original typescript titled "The Freedom of the Press", and Bernard Crick published it, together with his own introduction in The Times Literary Supplement on 15 September 1972 as "How the essay came to be written". Orwell's essay criticized British self-censorship by the press, specifically the suppression of unflattering descriptions of Stalin and the Soviet government. The same essay also appeared in the Italian 1976 Animal Farm edition, with another introduction by Crick, claiming to be the first edition with the preface. Other publishers were still declining to publish it. Cultural references References to the novella are frequent in other works of popular culture, particularly in popular music and television series. Adaptations Animal Farm has been adapted to film twice. The [[Animal Farm (1954 film)|1954 Animal Farm film]] was an animated feature and the [[Animal Farm (1999 film)|1999 Animal Farm film]] was a TV live action version, both differ from the novel. In the 1954 film Napoleon is overthrown in a second revolution while the 1999 film shows Napoleon's regime collapsing in on itself, as happened in the Soviet Union. Editions * ISBN 0-451-51679-6 (paperback, 1956, Signet Classic) * ISBN 0-582-02173-1 (paper text, 1989) * ISBN 0-15-107255-8 (hardcover, 1990) * ISBN 0-582-06010-9 (paper text, 1991) * ISBN 0-679-42039-8 (hardcover, 1993) * ISBN 0-606-00102-6 (prebound, 1996) * ISBN 0-15-100217-7 (hardcover, 1996, Anniversary Edition) * ISBN 0-452-27750-7 (paperback, 1996, Anniversary Edition) * ISBN 0-451-52634-1 (mass market paperback, 1996, Anniversary Edition) * ISBN 0-582-53008-3 (1996) * ISBN 1-56000-520-3 (cloth text, 1998, Large Type Edition) * ISBN 0-7910-4774-1 (hardcover, 1999) * ISBN 0-451-52536-1 (paperback, 1999) * ISBN 0-7641-0819-0 (paperback, 1999) * ISBN 0-8220-7009-X (e-book, 1999) * ISBN 0-7587-7843-0 (hardcover, 2002) * ISBN 0-15-101026-9 (hardcover, 2003, with Nineteen Eighty-Four) * ISBN 0-452-28424-4 (paperback, 2003, Centennial Edition) * ISBN 0-8488-0120-2 (hardcover) * ISBN 0-03-055434-9 (hardcover) Animal Farm with Connections * ISBN 0-395-79677-6 (hardcover) Animal Farm & Related Readings, 1997 * ISBN 0-582-43447-5 (hardcover, 2007) * ISBN 0-14-103349-5 (paperback, 2007) On 17 July 2009, Amazon.com withdrew certain Amazon Kindle titles, including Animal Farm and Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell, from sale, refunded buyers, and remotely deleted items from purchasers' devices after discovering that the publisher lacked rights to publish the titles in question. Notes and annotations for the books made by users on their devices were also deleted. After the move prompted outcry and comparisons to Nineteen Eighty-Four itself, Amazon spokesman Drew Herdener stated that the company is "changing our systems so that in the future we will not remove books from customers' devices in these circumstances." See also * History of Soviet Russia and the Soviet Union (1917–1927) * History of the Soviet Union (1927–1953) * New class Books: * Snowball's Chance, a send-up of Animal Farm by John Reed, Roof Books 2002 * Bunt, published in 1924, is a book with a theme similar to Animal Farm by Władysław Reymont. * White Acre vs. Black Acre, published in 1856 and written by William M. Burwell, is a satirical novel that features allegories for slavery in the United States similar to Animal Farm's portrayal of Soviet history. * Flatland, another satirical work parodying the social order * Nineteen Eighty-Four, the classic dystopian novel about totalitarianism by the same author. Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * (Bernard Crick's preface quotes Orwell writing to T.S.Eliot about Cape's suggestion to find another animal than pigs to represent the Bolsheviks) * * External links *Excerpts from Orwell's letters to his agent concerning Animal Farm * Text from Google Books * [http://literapedia.wikispaces.com/Animal+Farm Animal Farm Book Notes] from Literapedia * Learning Activities * Literary Journal review * Orwell's original preface to the book * [http://www.shmoop.com/animal-farm/ Animal Farm] study guide, symbols, quotes, teaching guide * Review by Christopher Hitchens for The Guardian * George Orwell's Animal Farm - MP3 Audio (web archive) * Category:1945 novels Category:Allegory Category:Animal Farm Category:Dystopian novels Category:English novels Category:Hugo Award Winner for Best Novella Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Novellas Category:Novels by George Orwell Category:Novels critical of communism and communists Category:Roman à clef novels Category:Satirical novels ar:مزرعة الحيوان an:Rebelión en torre animal bn:অ্যানিম্যাল ফার্ম bs:Životinjska farma bg:Фермата на животните ca:La rebel·lió dels animals ceb:Animal Farm cs:Farma zvířat da:Kammerat Napoleon de:Farm der Tiere el:Η Φάρμα των Ζώων es:Rebelión en la granja eo:Besto-Bieno eu:Abereen etxaldea fa:مزرعه حیوانات fr:La Ferme des animaux ga:Animal Farm gl:A revolta dos animais ko:동물 농장 hi:एनिमल फार्म hr:Životinjska farma io:Animal-Farmeyo id:Animal Farm is:Dýrabær it:La fattoria degli animali he:חוות החיות kn:ಅನಿಮಲ್ ಫಾರ್ಮ್ ka:ცხოველთა ფერმა (იგავი) la:Fundus animalium lv:Dzīvnieku ferma lt:Gyvulių ūkis hu:Állatfarm ml:അനിമൽ ഫാം ms:Ladang Binatang nl:Animal Farm ja:動物農場 no:Kamerat Napoleon nds:Animal Farm pl:Folwark zwierzęcy pt:Animal Farm ro:Ferma animalelor ru:Скотный двор (повесть) simple:Animal Farm sk:Zvieracia farma sl:Živalska farma sr:Животињска фарма sh:Životinjska farma fi:Eläinten vallankumous sv:Djurfarmen ta:அனிமல் ஃபார்ம் te:ఏనిమల్ ఫార్మ్ tr:Hayvan Çiftliği uk:Колгосп тварин ur:اینیمل فارم vi:Trại súc vật zh:动物庄园